Double or Nothing
by gammaraptor
Summary: Two Opal's can be twice as smart, dangerous, evil, and more cunning. A post TTP story.
1. Prologue

**The first part of my story, hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

_**Downtown Chicago **_

Finally. The sentence was over. He was done with prison. It wasn't his fault that he had gotten there in the first place, but now he would finally be able to take care of the guy who had caused him all those years of suffering...

Downtown Chicago. One of the busiest places on Earth. And one of his most favorite places. He walked into a coffee shop, got an espresso to celebrate his release.

He didn't eat. He could only have pills. The coffee probably wasn't that good for him either. He usually had to have decaf but today was a special day...

They had a lot of trouble feeding him in jail. It didn't matter to him. He had revenge to attend to. His revenge fueled him.

As he was about to walk out, a little girl approached him. She seemed awfully short, even for a child. She was wearing a hood, which seemed odd, as it was very hot outside.

"Follow me." she said, looking him in the eye, her voice almost melodious. Mesmerizing.

"What? Who are you? Don't you know who I am?" The man was confused. Her voice seemed to be convincing him to do so.

This seemed a little humourous to the little girl, she only repeated the words "Follow me."

Another girl walked by. She looked exactly the same as the first. The man did not know what to do. Somehow, they looked exactly the same. But they were different in height. He began to sweat. "I really need my bodyguard," he thought. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name does not matter to you Mr. Spiro, just follow me and you shall be rewarded greatly..." they both intoned... Spiro cracked. He got up and walked out with them. There was something very wrong going on.

"Congratulations. We are your new business partners. And oh do we have much in store for you and this world..."

The two girls showed him the way.

* * *

**So how is it so far? Good? Bad? Please review :)**


	2. A Day in the life of a genius

**Here we are, the next chapter.  
**

* * *

_**Fowl Manor**_

A cool autumn breeze swept by Dublin.

Artemis Fowl II was extremely annoyed. Beckett and Myles, his twin brothers, had been bothering him. Very much. It seemed as they got older, the more trouble they were worth.

Every day, they would pester him with questions. Of course, Artemis was at first pleased to help. However, it began to bug him as they would not understand it unless he dumbed it out for them. It was especially annoying as he was working on a new invention.

This time, they were asking about gorillas. Gorillas were always their favorite to ask about. They were not to Artemis, as a particular one had nearly killed him down at Rathdown Park, eight years ago.

"Why do Gorillas beat there chest Ar-toomis?" Myles asked.

Artemis sighed, this was not the time. "To show that they are the leader of the pack," he said, exasperated. He was working furiously on a modified Mac. He liked modifying everything. It always seemed to prove useful. Just like his modified laser pointer.

"Does that mean that if I did, I would be the leader of this house?" Beckett wondered.

"Of course you simple-toon. Gorillas are like humans," Myles jumped up and Beckett followed him. They started running around the house, yelling and screaming and chanting.

"Finally," Artemis groaned. He pulled out his modified iPhone and played some classical music. Instant relief washed over him. He immediately got back to work. Today, he was working on a new computer OS.

Butler walked in. "Is this a good time?" Butler could see that it wasn't.

"It seems that I am not very good with children," Artemis grumbled, his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'll try to take them off your hands for a while so you can concentrate." Butler walked out, seeing it wasn't a good time for chat.

As Artemis returned to the screen, there was a pop up. You've got mail. Normally, Artemis would ignore it. Usually it would be Minerva. He did not have time to read all her e-mails. However, it was flagged red. Red was urgent. It was from Holly.

Artemis scanned over the message. It wasn't good news. Not at all. It was very short and brief.

It read "Both Opals on the loose. Believe they're working with Humans, Get 2 Haven ASAP"

Perhaps taking care of the twins wouldn't be such a bad idea.

He quickly wrote a reply. "Got it. When's the next shuttle to Haven?"

* * *

**I know, its kinda short, I promise, the next chapter will be much much longer. Reviewz plz! :)**


	3. Getting set

**Ok, I tried to make it longer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**Tara, Ireland**_

The Hill of Tara. A significant place in Ireland containing many ancient relics. And also a fairy port. It just happened to be where Artemis Fowl was headed. Holly was to meet up with him there.

"Well, Butler, it seems that the fairies need me. Again." The two were driving in the Fowl Bentley.

"Be careful Artemis. We barely escaped her last time. This time, we have two to deal with," Butler warned.

"I understand Butler. But the world is at stake. Possibly the galaxy," his employer replied. Butler parked and the two walked, Butler with his Sig Sauer drawn. Autumn had really come into effect. Soon it would be winter.

Holly shimmered into view. By instinct, Butler almost fired.

"Do not do that again Holly," Butler groaned.

"I had to, couldn't risk being seen," Holly apologized.

"Any new updates on the two Opal's?"

"Well, we know that the last time they were seen, they were some where in Illinois," Holly replied. "We believe that they mesmerized a human and are now planning something bad."

"Good enough for me, take us down to Haven..."

* * *

_**Haven, Lower Elements**_

Haven, the largest place in the Lower Elements. Smaller only to the original Atlantis. It the recent years, they had been growing.

Artemis and Butler walked out of the shuttle, feeling sick. Apparently Holly was still the best shuttle driver. Commander Kelp and Foaly were there waiting.

"Having fun?" Foaly chuckled.

"Seems you haven't changed much Foaly," Artemis groaned. "How's Caballine?"

"Oh wonderful. Maybe you can meet her sometime," Foaly replied. The two had gotten married during the time Artemis and Holly went to Hybras.

"Please, can we skip the warm greetings and get down to business," Commander Kelp groaned. Foaly was known for having extremely long conversations.

"Sure thing Trouble." Ever since Commander Root was gone and Kelp became commander, Foaly had picked up that old habit of calling Commander Root by his first name. Kelp hated it. The only other person that did it was his younger brother Grub. And he hated that too.

"You will call me Commander Kelp by procedure Foaly," Kelp shouted

* * *

_**Police Plaza, Haven**_

"So what do we know?" Artemis asked. They were in a metting room down at Police Plaza.

"3 things are for sure," Foaly replied, "One, they're up to no good. Two, they're somewhere in Illinois. Three, they're working with a human."

"So what should we do?" Holly asked. There was a brief silence. Then Commander Kelp spoke.

"We'll assemble a team for surveillance. We'll send them to E116 in LA and then get transport to Chicago, Illinois. That's probably where they're operating. Fowl, I suppose you'll be tagging along, right?"

"Yes, I will. However, I shall first return to Fowl Manor to gather some belongings. From there, I shall fly in my jet over to LA. I have one last thing to address though. I suppose you all remember Minerva?"

Minerva Paradizo was probably the only human on Earth that could match Artemis's intellect. She recognized the existence of Demons and kidnapped No1.

"Your girlfriend Artemis?" Foaly loved to make fun of Artemis.

"First of all, I prefer the term friend. Anyhow, she may have some use to our situation, as Opal does not know much about her," Artemis answered.

"Alright Fowl, but make sure she doesn't jeopardize our mission," Kelp said.

"I suppose we should leave now?"

"Of course. Go, but make it quick Fowl."

* * *

_**Paradizo Chateau, France**_

Minerva was busy.

Ever since she had returned from Taiwan, she had restarted her attempts to be the youngest person ever to win a Nobel Prize. This time, she went for chemistry. Chemistry really wasn't her thing, but she had no interest in other fields.

Today, she was attempting to make a lightweight composite alloys.

As she was getting ready, her brother Beau walked by, screaming "Chocolate!!!!"

She sighed, after seeing psychologists he was still crazy for chocolate. And he didn't want any of the low sugar type either.

"No Beau, you need to eat healthy foods before getting chocolate."

Unfortunately, this did not help at all and he went more crazy. Luckily, he went to bother one of the guards instead.

As she was carefully pouring a particularly reactive compound, her phone rang. Unfortunately, she was not expecting it. Her hand jumped a bit. It ended up setting the lab table on fire. In a desperate attempt to save her research notes, she grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over the fire. It was too late. Her notes were scorched.

She groaned, and took out her phone. It was Artemis Fowl.

"Fowl, you've got 10 seconds to up my mood or else..."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Well, I was working on new alloy when your call made my hand pour a compound incorrectly and set my table on fire."

"That's too bad. Listen, there are two Opal Koboi's on the loose." Artemis had told Minerva about the fairies before.

"Two? What do you mean two? There is only one Opal."

"I'll explain later. We need your help in this."

"The great Artemis Fowl? Needing my help? This is a new one."

"Whatever. What do you say?"

Minerva looked around. The place was a mess.

"Alright Fowl. Be here in 4 hours."

Minerva ended the call. There were things to prepare.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Reviews will make it better :)**


	4. Complications

**Finally finished. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Fowl Lear, 8000 Ft. Above the Atlantic Ocean**_

It was a very cool morning above the Atlantic Ocean.

Artemis decided to fly. After the incident, he did get his pilot's license after all.

However, Butler still didn't entrust Artemis completely and had decided to monitor him in the co-pilot seat.

"Are you fine with flying the Lear?"

"Yes Butler, I am fully capable of flying a plane."

The bathroom door opened. Minerva walked out, and took a seat near the back.

"Does your Lear have Internet?" she asked.

"Of course."

Minerva pulled out a laptop and started typing. Probably trying to rewrite her destroyed notes.

Artemis returned to the controls and received an incoming message on his dashboard computer. It said "Everything going fine? - Holly."

Artemis quickly sent a reply telling her everything was going fine.

Afterwards, he took a look at the GPS. They had at least 8 hours before reaching the coastline, where they would have to refuel. Afterwards, it would be another 4-5 hours before they reached LA. Then they would have to go to Chicago. Probably at least 16 hours.

Suddenly, Artemis's iPhone vibrated. He took it out and answered.

It was a text message. Without any number. It said, "Turn on your television." Artemis told Butler to turn it on. For a few seconds, there was nothing. Then, it flashed to life.

For those few seconds, time stopped for Artemis. On the screen, was Jon Spiro.

"So Arty, still alive after all this time?"

Artemis hated it when anyone that was not his mother called him that.

Artemis did not reply. He was furiously typing on his computer. "Jon Spiro is back. Possibly working with Opals."

He tried to send it but his computer suddenly lost connection

"Trying to call for your invisible friends?" Spiro chuckled.

"Who the hell is he?" Minerva asked, looking up from her screen.

"Dear little girl, I believe we haven't met. But it's too late. Artemis, why don't you take a look on you radar?"

Artemis looked. There were two incoming targets 10 kilometers off, heading in his direction. He called up the rear view camera. Hardly visible, but clear to Artemis, there were two missiles all right. Fairy design. And of course, closing in fast.

"Have fun Arty, I have business to attend to."

The connection closed. Artemis acted fast.

"Butler, grab a bag of important things. Minerva, get everything you need and the parachutes in the back. This plane is going down."

"Wha-? But we're over open ocean! Can't you lose them?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Not without fairy armament. Look out the window."

Indeed, outside the window was an island. It probably was man-made. Or fairy-made. And a trail of smoke leading straight from it. The missiles were close. 4 kilometers.

Minerva was pale.

"But.... That's a long way down..... Wha-"

Unfortunately, it just so happened that Minerva was afraid of heights.

"Shut up Minerva. Do you want to stay here and get blown into tiny bits, or live?"

Although the answer was clear, she still didn't move, so Artemis strapped a parachute pack onto her, shoved a bag into her hands, opened the emergency escape, and shoved her out the door. Even with the roar of the engines, Butler and Artemis could hear her a quite audible scream. Butler and Artemis jumped out, and not a moment too soon. The missiles found their mark and the plane exploded. Bits and pieces of debris flew everywhere, barely missing the three.

"There's another plane gone," Artemis groaned. "First the Cessna, now the Lear. Mother is going to kill me. Next time I'm taking a ship."

"How about a plane that's armed?" Butler suggested

"I don't need a license for that do I?"

"I think so, but who says you need to do it legally?"

All 3 of them touched down, and began to swim towards the island.

* * *

_**Unchartered Island, Atlantic Ocean**_

It was a black room filled with computer screens and various devices.

The two Opals and Spiro were looking around. Two human guards armed with fairy technology guarded the door.

Suddenly the younger Opal Koboi pointed something out. It was a thermal imaging screen that scanned most of the island.

The Elder Opal Koboi looked at the screen. Just outside the perimeter, there were 3 blips. She could clearly see that the three had survived.

She glanced sharply at Jon Spiro.

"The missiles would have taken care of them. Next time, don't talk so much," she shouted. "I have been foiled enough times to know not to underestimate Fowl."

"Of course, Miss Koboi. My crew should take care of them before they get anywhere. Oh yes, and your plan for our little invisible friends in Los Angeles is ready."

"Good. Do not fail me this time or else your consequences shall be great...." she hissed.

Jon Spiro walked out. Clearly he was annoyed. But he didn't let that bother him. There was business to attend to.

* * *

_**Los Angeles Airport, 20 hours later  
**_

Holly glanced at her wrist computer. Either Artemis was extremely late, sleeping in late, or he was in trouble. Holly suspected something was wrong.

"Foaly, I think we have trouble."

"Head to the rendezvous point. Maybe he's already there."

The connection terminated.

"Team, we're heading to the rendezvous point."

* * *

**Sorry, I decided to split up the chapter. It seemed more fitting. So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review.**


End file.
